


Pretty Public Pleasure

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Facility, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: There are moments when Sam seriously regrets sending Redwing through the Avengers facility in order to practise his skills with the little drone.(When he comes across Tony pressing Steve up against the wall in the hallway, it's definitely one of those moments...)- - - ENTIRE SUMMARY in the post, it was a wee bit too long ^_^V  - - -





	Pretty Public Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonchilddj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchilddj/gifts).



> I come bearing another goodie ^_^ I really don't know how this happened, but I rewatched Age of Ultron and at the end, when Thor, Steve and Tony walk through the hallway of the new Avengers facility, I suddenly had this mental image of Tony and Steve making out in that exact hallway... Well, this is my visualisation of that event - from Sam's POV, because somehow my Muse demanded that. Don't ask me why XD I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> This manip is for **Moonchilddj** because she's been so nice to me for a long time and especially in the past two weeks when my doggie had to be put to sleep *sniffles*. This is a wee thank you, and I hope you take pleasure in this one, my dear ^___^

_ENTIRE SUMMARY:_

 

There are moments when Sam seriously regrets sending Redwing through the Avengers facility in order to practise his skills with the little drone. 

(When he comes across Tony pressing Steve up against the wall in the hallway, it's definitely one of those moments. Especially because Steve is obviously a very much active participant in their make-out session, pulling Tony as close as physically possible and pretty much eating him alive.) 

(Just then Sam sees Natasha and Clint coming around the bend, just about to spot them. For a moment he wonders if he should do something to warn them - not that he's sure who he wants to warn about what: Steve, so that he can avoid the colossal embarrassment that's about to come down over his head (no need to warn Tony, he doesn't get embarrassed by something like _that_ ), or Clint, who'll certainly whine about how he has to wash out his eyes with bleach after witnessing _that_ (no need to warn Natasha, she'll just smirk and enjoy the show).) 

("Stark! Not again!" Clint shouts through the hallway in blatant outrage and Sam gathers it's probably not the first time he's walked in on them. "Really, Cap, I expected more professionalism - from you, of all people! Especially here, in a _public hallway_!"

(Sam can hear Steve sputter trying to find an excuse, and that's when Sam decides to turn Redwing around to leave _that_ mess alone. He really doesn't need to see how it ends.)

*  
*  
*  
*

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/135557/135557_original.jpg)


End file.
